dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
Original Characters and their Reboot Counterparts
Dynasty is a reboot of the 1980s prime time television soap opera of the same name. The main location have been changed from Denver, Colorado to Atlanta, Georgia, and the oil battle between the companies Denver Carrington and ColbyCo is morphed to a global energy battle between Carrington Atlantic and Morell Green Energy Corp. The reboot is actually at the beginning of its first season and characters from the original series haven't been (or may not been) introduced to the new show. Some characters have also been morphed with others. See below the differences between original and reboot characters. The Carrington Family When the original Dynasty begins, the Carrington family consists of Blake Carrington, CEO of Denver Carrington, his two grown children Steven and Fallon, and Krystle, his new wife and former secretary. Alexis, Blake's ex-wife and mother of his children, returns to town and in their life to cause some troubles in the second season. Two other children of Blake and Alexis are introduced later, respectively in season three and five : Adam, their firstborn son, who was kidnapped as an infant and never recovered, and Amanda, born after their spilt. The addition of those "new" children occurs after the departures of Al Corley and Pamela Sue Martin, original portrayers of Steven and Fallon, who were both supposed dead before returning after recast. Fallon marries (and divorces and remarries, and finally divorces again) Jeff Colby and has two children : Little Blake (nicknamed "LB") and Lauren. Steven has a son Steven Daniel Jr (nicknamed "Danny") with Sammy Jo, Krystle's niece, while Krystle has her own child, Krystina, with Blake. At the end of the fourth season, Dominique Deveraux comes to Denver and claims to be Blake's illegitimate half-sister. Tom Carrington (Blake's father) confirms it on his deathbed. Ben, Blake's estranged brother, comes to town in season six. Jackie and Leslie, respectively daughters of Dominique and Ben, are introduced later. At the end of Dynasty in 1989, none of those four characters were still on the show. * The new Carrington family consists of Blake Carrington, CEO of Carrington Atlantic, his grown children Fallon and Steven, and Cristal Flores, his new wife and COO of Carrington Atlantic. Alexis, Blake's ex-wife and mother of his children, is regulary mentioned and will appears later on the show. Krystle Carrington's love life and family Krystle Grant was born and raised in Dayton, Ohio. At the beginning of the original show, she spilts with Matthew Blaisdel and marries Blake Carrington, her boss at Denver Carrington, and they have a child, Krystina, after a first miscarriage. Her niece Sammy Jo Dean, daughter of her deceased sister Iris, is introduced in the second season, marries (and divorces) Steven and has a child Danny, who was raised by Blake and Krystle, before she returns in his life. She inherites from Daniel Reece, her biological father, and comes from gold-digger to a kind young woman. She is briefly engaged to Jeff Colby near the end of the show but they never marries. Mark Jennings, Krystle's ex-husband, comes to town in season three and soon reveals that their divorce was never finallized. They divorce and remain friends while she officially remarries Blake. Mark comes to death soon after. * Celia Machado was born and raised in Caracas, Venezuela. She changed her name as Cristal Flores and came to Atlanta where she became an executive in Carrington Atlantic. She had an affair with Matthew Blaisdel, ingeneer at Carrington Atlantic, and still has feelings for him but finally marries Blake Carrington, her boss, fourth months after their first date. Matthew was later killed in a mysterious explosion on a land purchased by Carrington Atlantic. * Sam Jones is gender bent version of Heather Lockclear's version of the character and openly gay to still serve as a love interest for Steven. Nicknamed Sammy Jo by his aunt Cristal, he is Steven's boyfriend and lives at the Carrington Mansion. He also has a kind relationship with his mother Iris, who still lives in Caracas. Alexis Carrington's love life and family Alexis Carrington was the British born ex-wife of Blake Carrington and mother of their two (later four) children. She marries Cecil Colby on his deathbed and inherited 50% of ColbyCo and becomes professionnal rival of her ex-husband company Denver Carrington. She still has feelings for Blake and causes some troubles in his new marriage with Krystle over the course of the original series. Her marriage is to Dex Dexter. Their marriage is short lived but they still sleep together on differents occasions. Her fourth and last marriage with Sean Rowan becames nightmare when she discovers that he is a vengeful son of her past enemy. When Sean tries to kill her, she is saved by Dex, who kills Sean to protects her. While her marriage with Cecil Colby was the shortest of hers four, she used Colby surname for the major part of the original series. Rosalind Bedford is introduced in season five as Alexis' cousin who raised Amanda as her own daughter in England. Sable and Francesca, two other cousins of Alexis were later introduced in season six for the launch of The Colbys, Dynasty's spin-off. (see the Colby family section below). Caress Morell, Alexis' sister, is introduced in season six as the same time as Ben Carrington. She was released from a prison in Caracas and soon writes a biography of her sister with little dirty secrets from her past but Alexis succeeds to stop her. * Little is known from Alexis' past while she is still only mentioned on the new show. She will make her entrance later in the first season. * Alexis's departure is mentioned in the reboot that she left when Fallon was 15. However in the original series she left while her daughter was still in elementary school. Fallon's love life When the original series begins, Fallon has an affair with Michael Culhane, her father's chauffeur, but she finally weds Jeff Colby and they have two children LB and Lauren. Their first marriage was short-lived and they divorces. She has a soon-to-be incest relationship with Adam before discovers that he is his older brother and has affairs with Nick Toscanni and Mark Jennings before decides to remarried Jeff but she disappears before the wedding and apparently dies in a plan crash with Peter de Vilbis, a former fiancé. She is revealed to be alive some months later, amnesic and engaged to Miles Colby, Jeff's cousin. She finally reweds Jeff but their second marriage is also short-lived. They have a return flame while he is engaged to Sammy Jo and later rebuild their family in the Reunion movie. * In the reboot, Fallon has an ex boyfriend Robby Reid their relationship abruptly ended after something unspecified "happened" in St. Barths. She then started having affair with Michael Culhane, her father's chauffeur. Fallon and Michael spilt after four years and finally stay friends while she becomes closer to Jeff Colby, her high school friend and associate. Steven's love life. In the original series, Steven's homosexuality has always been an issue with his father, who thinks he can be "cured". When Blake surprised Ted Dinard in his son's arms, Blake brutally pushes him and accidentally killed him and has to face a trial for homophobia. Confused about his real feelings, Steven finally marries Sammy Jo, Krystle's niece, and they have a son, Danny. After their divorce, he remarries with his friend Claudia Blaisdel to get the custody of his son but soon developes feelings for Luke Fuller. After Luke's death, Steven shortly rebuilds a relationship with Sammy Jo before finally becomes a relationship with Bart Fallmont and reconcilies with his father about his sexuality. * In the reboot, Steven's homosexuality is a non-issue with his father but their different politic choices are. Blake gave money to Ted Dinard to go out of his son's life but it's actually because he was a junkie. Blake also welcomes Sam, Cristal's nephew, under his roof knowing the true relationship he has with Steven. The Colby Family When the original Dynasty starts, Jeff Colby is the son of the deceased Phillip Colby and the nephew of Cecil Colby, who raised him as his son. He was a neighbor of the Carringtons and spends his childhood with Fallon and Steven. Jeff soon marries Fallon and becomes the father of their children LB and Lauren. They finally divorce, remarrie and divorce again before rebuild their family. During their separations, Jeff has an affair with Claudia Blaisdel, shortly weds Kirby (Joseph's daughter) and become engages with Sammy Jo. At the beginning of the season six, Constance and Jason Colby are introduced as Jeff's other aunt and uncle for the launch of The Colbys, Dynasty's spin-off. Jason Colby is married to Sable, Alexis' cousin, and they have three children twin Miles and Monica, and Bliss. Francesca, Sable's sister, is revealed to be Jeff's estranged mother in the spin-off. Over the course of the short-lived spin-off, Phillip Colby is found alive and Jason Colby is revealed to be Jeff's biological father. At the very end of Dynasty, Alexis revealed that Jason Colby is not the biological father of Miles and Monica but is was never confirmed. Over the course of the series, Miles and Monica passed by Jeff's cousins (on both maternal and paternal sides) to his paternal half-siblings and finally his maternal cousins. It is never established verbally but since Francesca is Sable's sister and so Alexis' cousin, this makes Jeff the second cousin of his wife Fallon. * In the reboot, Jeff and Monica Colby are Afro-American Full-Sblings and children of Cecil Colby. The Blaisdels Claudia Blaisdel In the original series, Claudia married Matthew Blaisdel while she was still a teenager and pregnant. When the series starts, she has just been recovered from a breakdown and rebuilds her life as a wife and a mother of Lindsay, now a teenager. She has a brief affairs with Steven and Jeff, which cause the end of her marriage. Matthew leaves town with their daughter and they died in a car crash. Claudia suffered another breakdown and is institutionized for long months before returns and marries Steven to gain the custody of his son. After their divorce, she marries his brother Adam but finally dies in a fire she accidentally starts at the Mirage Hotel. * In the reboot, Claudia is introduced as a fragile woman with brain injuries due to a car accident. But she is soon revealed to fake her sufferings to keep her husband close to her after having this accident when he announced his decision to leave her. After revealing to have accidentally causes Matthew's death when she holds the Carrington family hostage, Claudia is arrested. She is currently expecting Matthew's child. Matthew Blaisdel In the original series, Matthew Blaisdel is a geologist at Denver Carrington and former lover of Krystle. He only discovered her engagement to Blake when he returns to Denver after an overseas mission. He decided to launch his own oil company with his friend Walter Lankershim and also tries to rebuild his family with Claudia. When he discovers Claudia's affair with Steven, he leaves town with their daughter at the end of the first season and she died in a car crash off screen but he finally returns in the end of the Season Seven alive and holds the entire Carrington hostage. His former friend Steven finally saves his family life and kills him in self-defense. * In the reboot, the affair between Matthew and Cristal is not totally past when she marries Blake. When he mystery died in an explosion of a land of Carrington Atlantic, his widow Claudia and his friend Willy Santiago claim that Blake Carrington is responsable but Steven is finally suspect before Willy commits apparent suicide with a confession letter. Claudia later confesses about the real circumstances of Matthew's death and is arrested. Carrington Staff Joseph Anders In the original series, Joseph Anders is the long life majordomo of the Carrington family, which he considered as his own family. When Alexis returns to town, he soon wants her to be out of their life and tries to kill her when she blackmails him about his wife's past. With Alexis finally survives, Joseph commits suicide. His daughter Kirby is introduced in the third season as a childhood friend of Fallon, Steven and Jeff. Adam falls deeply in love for her but it's not mutual and he rapes her. Keeping the agression a secret, a pregnant Kirby finally marries Jeff but their marriage is short-lived. After a miscarriage, she turns up to Adam but finally leaves Denver after her father's death. Kirby reunites with Adam in the Reunion Movie. Sean Rowan, Joseph's estranged son, appears near the end of the series and marries Alexis is a vengeful quest for his father suicide. * Little is known about Joseph's life and family in the reboot. He is the devoted majordomo of Blake and knows all his secrets. It has contacts, knows some secrets from Cristal's life as Celia Machado and is aware of the fact of the secret relationship of Fallon and Michael. Michael Culhane In the original series, Michael Culhane is a bad guy. As Blake's chauffeur, he has an affair with Fallon in the first season before disappears and returns in Season Seven as a businessman and has an affair with Amanda, the other daughter of Blake. * In the reboot, Michael is Afro-American. He is Blake's chauffeur but lies to his parents about his real function in the Carrington empire. He is a good guy and has a four year secret relationship with Fallon before they spilt. He remains his friend and confident and also share some friendship with Steven. He is currently dating Kori Rucks, a rival of Fallon. Category:Characters